


Gold means nothing

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Not gendered character, Other, Pre-Quest of Erebor, light sociopolitical talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: There has been some uproar from the people who still had some nice cloth to dress themselves in. And even between the humans. Dwarrows should be able to keep their own in control, so Dwalin is put in charge to avoid problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crueltyland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyland/gifts).



There had been some uproar from the people who still had some nice cloth to dress themselves in. And even between the humans.  
They had been the most vocal about it. Stuff disappearing, expensive stuff, new and shiny.  
  
The dwarrows had not been happy but the humans couldn't stand for someone so greedy and low to come and pilfer on their resources. And they were sure these sudden disappearances couldn't have been of human doing.  
Dwarrows should be able to keep their own in control, otherwise..  
  
The whole patrol had been warned about this.  
Humans would tolerate no more and their precarious cohabitation in Ered Luin was at risk thanks to some gang who couldn't wait. Who couldn't wait to get what they wanted, now and fast and voracious.  
  
The dwarven patrol had been sent out to prevent this kind of problem, and Dwalin was put in charge of his squad, coordinating the team even if they separated along the way to better cover the place.  
  
The day had gone fairly well, nothing noticeable happened, and maybe that should have set off some bell in Dwalin's head. The thefts usually happened before the market and shops closed down, when the sellers were tired from the long day spent leading their business, placid with their pockets full of coins and wanting to go home and rest. At that time there was less people to check for pickpocketing, but still they, the mysterious wrongdoers, managed to cause havoc.  
  
Yet that same day, nothing happened. Did the patrol get spotted, even if they were dressed anonymously, no big weapon heavy on their shoulders?  
  
Dwalin himself wore a simple pelt, yet he still stuck out from all the other dwarrows. Too tall, too battle worn to simply graze the marketplace. He would have stuck out less in a tavern, already drunk and singing folk tunes.  
  
He pretended to look at some leather items on display at a human stall, but slowly peeked at the corners of the square, where too many alleys regurgitated their traffic in the bigger bustle of the main place.  
  
There was a figure huddled up in front of one of those corners. Hooded, lanky, nervously looking around with circumspection. A small human that could has well have been a dwarf. One of those the patrol was searching for.  
  
It was a moment, and the figure noticed Dwalin too. They held each other's gaze for a brief instant, not enough for a heartbeat, as the figure pulled the dark hood tighter over themselves, already rising and sneaking off in the narrow passage at their back.  
  
Without delay, Dwalin followed the shadow. Rushed after them, crossing the square in long strides and just barely avoiding to crash into the last purchasers of the day.  
The figure had already reached the middle of the alley by the time Dwalin put his foot in it. He had to take a sprint if he wanted to catch up with them. So he did.  
  
Not caring about the heavy sound of his boots on the gravel and his quick breathing, Dwalin was across the street, grabbing the dark hood in front of him and yanking it down.  
  
He was startled for a second as the light of the dying sun blinded him, reflected by long ginger hair flying wildly out of the hood.  
The runaway immediately discarded their cape, leaving Dwalin with an handful of itchy material that got thrown on the path. Without thinking, Dwalin shot out his other hand to grip something, anything he could reach.  
  
He caught the dwarf by the shoulder, preventing them from making another escape by swinging them to the side and slamming them against the wall.  
  
Dwalin wasn't counting on his catch to react though, and once again was startled by them as a blade in the dwarf's opposite hand run swiftly across his face.  
It burned, then Dwalin registered his skin ripping and blood pouring over his right eye.  
  
The dwarf in front of him was smirking madly, like they saw something that pleased them and for a bit Dwalin pondered if it was normal to find this enticing, a canine and the teeth next to it peeking out, biting on the lower lip.  
  
They both were panting, surprised by the rapidity and the odd turn of events.  
  
The scoundrel looked up at Dwalin, a glint that seemed lust in his eyes, and got closer to him, being the one pressing Dwalin against the opposed wall this time.  
  
He had no qualms about it, too stunned. If Dwalin were to think about it very quickly, the other dwarf wasn't bad looking. Not at all.  
There were no braid in the ginger hair to tell Dwalin anything about the stranger, but that was to be expected. No thief would be freely giving away informations about themselves, so Dwalin knew nothing about them beside the fact that this one was a very odd fellow. Turned on by violence probably, or by bigger partners. How lucky for Dwalin.  
  
Pressing their small body against his own, the criminal kissed Dwalin, licking the blood away from his lips before sliding the tongue inside Dwalin's mouth.  
  
To not passively enjoy the fun, Dwalin put his hands to use and started groping the other dwarf. Too thin, too small, but he would not complain as the kiss proved to provide for what the scoundrel was physically lacking.  
  
The kick in the knee should have been expected though.  
  


Using Dwalin, the wall, everything at hand for leverage, the dwarf lifted themselves up on the brim of the wall with a roll.  
  
From up there they kept smirking, but this time their position were reverted. Dwalin was the one looking up, almost sitting on the floor as he clutched his offended knee.  
  


“You're a gorgeous overgrown lad and I wouldn't love anything more than stay here and get groped by you under the excuse of the law, but I've more important things to do” they said with a raspy voice, almost laughing.  
  
“Like stealing gold and silver from the humans and your other dwarrow siblings?” Dwalin couldn't explain himself why he was talking to this.. thief? Even if they hadn't actually stolen anything now? But they had used a knife against him. It shouldn't have turned Dwalin on, and yet. He wanted more of this little shit of dwarf.  
  


“I bet it was people that have enough food to fill their bellies at least once a week that told nob guards about this.”  
  
Dwalin was taken aback by being unmasked so easily, but his duty was to protect his community, avoid problems. Even if they were gorgeous scoundrels with an inclination for violence.  
“You should search for a proper job instead of stealing..” he tried, blood still dripping down his cheek and even his nose, he realized now.  
  
“I should have enough to eat for me and my siblings instead of lowering myself to this point!” the dwarf was fuming now, but they took a deep breath and was back to his previous mad calmness “goodbye big lad, it was my pleasure to meet you. Might see you around again.”  
  
Before jumping off on the other side of the wall, the scoundrel threw Dwalin a kiss over their shoulder.  
  
Dwalin almost hoped for it, even if their meeting had turned out to be a bit too savage. He wondered what a romantic date would look like.  
But still, the dwarf's angry words nagged him.

He had a bad taste in his mouth that wasn't only blood.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is not betaed. If you see errors or need more tags, please let me know.  
> Have an happy holiday and let this author have one too by leaving kudos and some comment :3


End file.
